Hajimete Girls!
Hajimete Girls! ''(初めてガールズ!) ''is the opening theme song for the Wakaba＊Girl anime. Tracklist Romaji= Regular Edition # Hajimete Girls! # My Future # Hajimete Girls! (Ichinen Fujigumi ver.) # Hajimete Girls! (inst.) # My Future (inst.) Limited Edition # Hajimete Girls! (MV) # TV Anime "Wakaba*Girl" Non-credit Opening # Hajimete Girls! (MV Making) # SPOT |-| Japanese= Regular Edition #初めてガールズ! #My Future #初めてガールズ! #初めてガールズ! (inst.) #My Future (inst.) Limited Edition #「初めてガールズ！」MV #TVアニメ「わかば＊ガール」ノンテロップオープニング #「初めてガールズ！」MV Ｍaking #SPOT |-| English= Lyrics Romaji= Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong taiken shiyo! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong ganbare! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong taiken shiyo! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong ganbare! Guuzen tteba kowai! Kokoro Ping-Pong Ping-Pong Doushite sa! Konna ni tomaranai aizu Shinsen da yo itsumo Onnaji hoshi no seibutsu na no kai? Kikitakunaru kedo Waai waai tte ude wo kunde Motto naka yoku nacchae Kyou kara koi no ressun…ja nakute Ippo zutsu tomodachi kara sutaato Hajimete ga ippai aru kara ne (okke~) Isshoni taiken shiyou yo Hajimete wa nankai demo ii ne (ii yo~) Isshoni warai dashite Saa kore de goukaku da! Gaaruzu ganbatte! Souzen nado ikaga? Ookina Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Dou sunno! Minna ga abare dasu aizu Touzen da ne koko wa Futsuu to iu na no misuteri mansai shiritakunaru yo ne Eei eei no tsugi wa “ou” kana? Tabun kobushi de “ou” desu Chousen to shouri…chotto chigau ka Nanto naku tanoshiku naru chiimu Aa pinpon dasshu wo motto shinka sasetara dindon dasshu Dame desu dame desu! Jaa oazuke mattero tte Reigi tadashiku sotto pinpon da haai joya nuki sotto dindon de Dame desu dame desu! Jaa ii yo shizuka ni Go!! Ei ei ei ei ou! Ei ei ei ei ou! Ei ei ei ei ou! Ei ei ei ei ou! Hajimete ga ippai aru kara ne (okke~) Isshoni taiken shiyou yo Hajimete wa nankai demo ii ne (ii yo~) Isshoni warai dashite Hajimete ga ippai aru koto wa (okke~) Tottemo kimochi ga ii ne Hajimete wa nankaime made daro? (oi oi) Sonna no ikkaime dake desu Saa kore de goukaku da! Gaaruzu harikitte… gaaruzu ganbatte! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong taiken shiyo! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong gaaruzu ganbare Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong taiken shiyo! Ping-Pong narashite Ping-Pong-Pong gaaruzu ganbare Ding-Dong hajimete Ding-Dong-Dong kinchou suru! Ding-Dong hajimete Ding-Dong-Dong gaaruzu ganbare Ding-Dong hajimete Ding-Dong-Dong kinchou suru! Ding-Dong hajimete Ding-Dong-Dong gaaruzu ganbare |-| Japanese= Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　体験しよっ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　がんばれっ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　体験しよっ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　がんばれっ 偶然ってばこわい！ こころ Ping-Pong Ping-Pong どうしてさっ　こんなにとまらない合図 新鮮だよいつも おんなじ星の生物なのかい？　聞きたくなるけど わーいわーいって腕を組んで もっと仲良くなっちゃえ 今日から恋のレッスン…じゃなくて 一歩ずつ友だちからスタート 初めてがいっぱいあるからね (おっけ〜) いっしょに体験しようよ 初めては何回でもいいね (いいよ〜) いっしょに笑いだして さあこれで合格だ！　ガールズがんばって！ 騒然などいかが？ おおきな Ding-Dong Ding-Dong どうすんのっ　みんながあばれだす合図 当然だねここは ふつうという名のミステリ満載　知りたくなるよね えーいえーいっの次は“おー”かな？ たぶん拳で“おー”です 挑戦と勝利…ちょっとちがうか なんとなく楽しくなるチーム あーピンポンダッシュを　もっと進化させたらディンドンダッシュ だめですだめです！　じゃあおあずけ待ってろって 礼儀正しくそっとピンポンだ　はーい除夜抜きそっとディンドンで だめですだめです！　じゃあいいよ静かにGo！！ えいえい　えいえいおー！　えいえい　えいえいおー！ えいえい　えいえいおー！　えいえい　えいえいおー！ 初めてがいっぱいあるからね (おっけ〜) いっしょに体験しようよ 初めては何回でもいいね (いいよ〜) いっしょに笑いだして 初めてがいっぱいあることは (おっけ〜) とっても気持ちがいいね 初めては何回目までだろ？ (おいおい) そんなの一回目だけです さあこれで合格だ！　ガールズはりきって…ガールズがんばって！ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　体験しよっ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　ガールズがんばれ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　体験しよっ Ping-Pong　鳴らして　Ping-Pong-Pong　ガールズがんばれ Ding-Dong　初めて　Ding-Dong-Dong　緊張するっ Ding-Dong　初めて　Ding-Dong-Dong　ガールズがんばれ Ding-Dong　初めて　Ding-Dong-Dong　緊張するっ Ding-Dong　初めて　Ding-Dong-Dong　ガールズがんばれ |-| English= Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong experience it! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong strive on! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong experience it! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong strive on! Coincidence is so scary! My heart goes Ping-Pong Ping-Pong Why?! Do these unstoppable signals come? Always so refreshing Are we beings from the same planet? I wish to ask Saying “whee, whee” and linking arms Let’s become even closer From today on, it’s love’s lesson…not Let’s start off step by step as friends There are so many beginnings (OK~) Let’s experience them together We can have as many beginnings as we can (Yeah~) Let’s laugh together Come, this is a pass! Girls, strive on! How about some noise? Loud Ding-Dong Ding-Dong What’s this?! Everyone’s restive signals This is definite Fully loaded with mysteries known as the “ordinary”, I want to know Does “ohh” come after “eh? eh?!”? Probably “ohh” with a raised fist Challenge and victory…are they different? Just an enjoyable team Ahh Ping-Pong dash evolves into Ding-Dong dash Oh no, oh no! Then just wait up With the right manners, a quiet Ping-Pong, yes, New Year’s Eve with a quiet Ding-Dong Oh no, oh no! Then it’s ok, quietly Go!! Eh eh eh eh ohh! Eh eh eh eh ohh! Eh eh eh eh ohh! Eh eh eh eh ohh! There are so many beginnings (OK~) Let’s experience them together We can have as many beginnings as we can (Yeah~) Let’s laugh together To have so many beginnings (OK~) Feels so good How many beginnings shall we have? (oi oi) That was the first one Come, this is a pass! Girls, full of vigor… Girls, strive on! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong experience it! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong strive on girls Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong experience it! Ping-Pong sounding, Ping-Pong-Pong strive on girls Ding-Dong beginnings, Ding-Dong-Dong so nervous! Ding-Dong beginnings, Ding-Dong-Dong strive on girls Ding-Dong beginnings, Ding-Dong-Dong so nervous! Ding-Dong beginnings, Ding-Dong-Dong strive on girls Galleries /Image Gallery/ External Links * English Translation Credit Category:Songs Category:Anime